vinchaos: Revelations
by vvlunardragon
Summary: When Vincent is unable to defeat Azul, Chaos comes out to help, as well as to punish his host.  Rated M for sMexy Men and deMons


vv: Hey, viewers! Sorry it's been such a long wait~  
>Chaos: SO long... and I intend to take the wait out on Vinnie's ass!<p>

Vincent: O_o

Chaos: Raaaaaape?

Vincent: O_O NO!

vv: go ahead~

Chaos: RAAAAAPE! *tackles Vincent*

vv: XD Chaos missed his Vin-Vin time, so here's part 5 of the vinchaos lemons, enjoy!

~xXx~

Vincent's back collided with the metal railing of the circular elevator before falling down on the cold floor. He was certain he had a few broken bones, and blood leaked from cuts and contusions all over his body from the beast's treatment.

Arch Azul stood mere feet away from him, breathing hard and watching him like a predator. "Stand," he growled before bellowing, "STAND! This isn't over!"

Vincent staggered to his feet as his vision went red. He heard the beast say something, but it was lost in the sudden rush of power that flushed through his system and his body moved on its own as his vision darkened.

He awoke in the familiar darkness, his cloak and armor already stripped of him. He struggled to stand upright, as he was laying on his stomach, but a forceful hand to the small of his back kept him down. "Don't move," Chaos growled dangerously.

Vincent gasped at the demons tone and immediately regretted it, his lungs bursting in pain. His fingers dug into the glass-like darkness beneath him as he waited for his head to stop spinning and the pain to fade from excruciating to simply unbearable. Once he became aware of his surroundings, he realized Chaos was cutting off his clothing with his gauntlet. "Chaos..." he groaned.

Chaos glared at his host as he removed the remains of the shirt. "You nearly DIED, host, so don't you dare 'Chaos' me!" he snarled, moving to his pants. "You'd rather die than willingly call on me?"

Vincent closed his eyes. "I have no intentions of becoming dependent on strength that isn't mine... Besides, you yourself have said... that I have no... control over you... without the Protomateria," he murmured, his breath becoming more labored as he went on.

He screamed in agony as Chaos bit his shoulder. The demon's tongue snaked out to lap up the spilled blood before he flipped his host over harshly, earning another cry. "ISN'T YOURS? STOP WITH THE SEMANTICS! I'm in your body, I bed you, I make you scream, you are mine, and in exchange, my powers are yours to use," he hissed as his claw rubbed his host's crotch. "Whether you live or die is for ME to decide," he growled, slashing the material.

Vincent flinched as the claws came dangerously close to his member, and stared up into the demon's glowing eyes. "For nearly dying without my approval," the demon spoke slowly, "I'll have to punish you."

Vincent's eyes widened in horror as the demon slipped his pants off. Surely he didn't- He couldn't! not in his condition!

The ex-Turk's fears were recognized as Chaos ripped the side seams of his boxers and yanked them off. "No... Chaos, please!"

The demon wrapped a hand around his host's neck, restricting his air flow. "Shut up. Begging doesn't befit you," he growled. Vincent's hand scrabbled against the demon's, trying to find relief from the crushing weight on his throat, but no matter how much force he used, the demon remained immoveable, glaring at his host the entire time. Vincent's vision began to darken, and he felt tears form in his eyes from the pain, the pressure, and the lack of air.

Chaos finally let go, and Vincent gratefully gulped for air, trying to ignore the searing pain in his chest the action created. He lay trying to catch his breath, and didn't notice as Chaos spread his legs and lifted his rear. He _did _notice when the demon plunged his member into his unprepared entrance.

Vincent screamed in agony as the demon snapped his entire length into him without warning, his entire body awash with blinding pain as the demon's action brought new life into the injuries he'd sustained from his fight with Azul. He pounded against Chaos's shoulders and chest, trying to get the Weapon off of him to no avail. The demon merely tightened his grip on his host's legs and pulled back, only to thrust in again, earning another scream from the man beneath him. Tears fell unhindered from the gunner as each thrust brought waves of agony that wracked his body even as the demon's motions became easier, being lubricated by the blood from the ex-Turk's abused rear. His hands gripped Chaos's shoulders, still struggling to push him away. He felt pathetic and useless beneath the demon, and hated himself for how easily Chaos kept over-powering him.

Chaos growled at the tight heat enveloping him, and he wrapped his arms around his host and sank his teeth into his shoulder, earning another raw scream. His host's screams made him go even harder as he plunged into the tight heat of his host's ass, ignoring the blood that splattered from each thrust, filling the air with its heady scent. He moaned, not removing his teeth from his host's shoulder as blood leaked from the wound. His tongue ran along the flesh, gathering the blood he could and drinking it greedily as he thrust towards completion, his strokes picking up in speed.

Vincent grimaced, struggling to get away from the demon that had laid claim to him, as the pain reached a new level, darkening his vision. He was dimly aware of heat and a stinging from his abused rear as Chaos groaned out his climax, but the rest of his senses were beginning to fade to oblivion, which he warmly welcomed.

Chaos growled as he sensed his host losing consciousness. He licked the tears off his host's face and stroked the gunner's flaccid member while gathering his hands above his head in his own gauntleted one. "We're not done yet," he growled into Vincent's ear. "So don't you dare go to sleep on me."

Vincent jolted awake as the icy darkness wrapped around his wrists, keeping them above his head and Chaos's left hand started exploring the damage done to his torso, adding its own red lines here and there. He hissed in pain as the gauntlet ran over his chest, pressing against the ribs, affirming that they were broken or cracked. Meanwhile, the demon's right hand didn't once let up in its ministrations to his cock, and he let out a reluctant moan as felt himself start to harden.

Chaos pulled his half-hard member out of his host, releasing a river of red with occasional white whorls. The demon nipped his host's ear before running his tongue along the outer shell of it. Vincent growled at the demon and tugged against the darkness binding his wrists, finding he could barely move his arms at all. The darkness crawled down his arms to his elbows, locking the joints and nullifying any hopes he entertained of escape. "Let me go," he rasped, his voice raw and torn from screaming.

Chaos chuckled, pressing his host's erect cock against the gunner's stomach so he could better reach the sweet spot on the under side, illiciting a moan and a barely suppressed thrust. "Now why would I do that?" he purred into the ex-Turk's ear.

Vincent struggled to form a coherent sentence as the demon made his mind flash white in pleasure. "B-because – ah – you don't need to – kh – restrain me... to – ah! – prove that you're in... control..." he gasped.

Chaos chuckled and licked his host's neck. "But I like having you restrained and at my mercy, knowing you can't do anything," he whispered into the gunner's ear, his voice low and raspy and dripping with lust. He reached up and touched his host's headband, pulling it over his eyes.

Vincent convulsed and struggled against the demon again as his sight was taken, throwing profanities at the Weapon and twisting his head, trying to rub against his arms to push it back up. The demon laughed at him, and pressed against his chest, making the gunner scream and stop his foolish struggling long enough to overcome the fresh wave of pain. Chaos forced a dominating kiss against his host's lips, his tongue snaking in to claim his mouth, only to come back cut and bleeding black after Vincent bit down on it.

Chaos chuckled. "Feisty," he murmured, gripping his host's chin with his gauntleted hand and forcing another kiss, his tongue invading and rubbing against Vincent's, earning a muffled scream from the acidic blood burning his own tongue. Chaos withdrew his tongue, not wanting to kill the gunner should any got down his throat. While the acidity of his blood was only strong enough to burn the first layer of skin on his host's tongue, it would prove fatal if swallowed.

Vincent gasped for air as soon as the demon's mouth left his. The cool air stung against the burn sores in his mouth, and the act of breathing itself seemed to send hundreds of daggers into his chest.

Chaos moved down his host's body, licking every cut and scar that marked his host's chest, his tongue already healed. He stopped only to tease the gunner's nipples, capturing one in his mouth and sucking, nipping, licking, kissing it until his host moaned while his right hand teased the other before moving on. He continued down, licking up the blood he shed. He dug his tongue into his host's naval and smirked as the ex-Turk couldn't help thrusting his needy erection against the demon's chest. Chaos moved lower, glancing up at the blinded man beneath him before licking his cock. Vincent shuddered, his breath catching.

"Chaos..." he whispered.

Chaos smirked at the obvious need in his host's voice and licked the weeping member again before engulfing it in his mouth. The gunner groaned and attempted to thrust upward, but Chaos's hands immediately pinned his hips down as he slowly tortured the ex-Turk into submission.

Vincent groaned and started twisting his head again, trying to move the makeshift blindfold up, whimpering at the demon's ministrations. Chaos pressed a warning hand against his host's chest to still him as he deep-throated his host, sending equal parts of pain and pleasure through the gunner's body.

Vincent produced a soft whimper of disappointment as Chaos removed his lips from his shaft, a trail of saliva connecting the weeping member to the demon's tongue for a moment before breaking. He smirked at his host and fondled the ex-Turk's balls in his right hand and licked the underside of the straining member, earning a cry of pleasure. The gunner was close, Chaos could tell. He pressed a kiss to the tip of the erection as he created an object in his hand and touched it over the head.

Vincent froze at the touch of metal to his member and tried to draw back. "What are you doing, Chaos?" he asked, trying to keep from panicking.

Chaos smirked, pressing his left hand against his host's hip and placed the ring down his host's shaft until it was secured at his base. Vincent convulsed and started swearing a blue streak, making the demon arch a brow. "Somebody in a bad mood?" he asked innocently.

Vincent growled deeply, clenching his teeth. "Take it off."

Chaos smirked and roughly gripped his host's erection, illiciting a hiss of pain. "No. I decide whether you come or not, remember that you're being punished."

He sensed Chaos stand up and heard him move back. The darkness around his arms pulled him up like a marionette on strings until he was hanging from it. He let his head drop, resting against his collarbone, panting as he waited for the demon to make its move. What else could he do? He had been defeated before, even captured and tortured before in his time with the Turks, yet never before had he felt so soundly _broken._ The demon had stripped him of what remained of his humanity, leaving nothing but a broken shell in the wake of the once proud Turk.

Chaos, sensing the change in his host, cupped the gunner's face and lifted his head, placing a gentle, almost affectionate kiss to the ex-Turk's lips. "Why do you fight this so much?" he asked, stroking his host's member. "Some sort of twisted attachment to Lucrecia?"

The fire restarted in Vincent, and he struggled against the darkness binding his arms. "Don't speak her name! You have no right!"

Chaos smirked, having succeeded in reawakening the ex-Turk. "So you're still bound to her, even after what she did to you?" he asked, leaning down and gently capturing a nipple between his teeth.

Vincent gasped. "What Lucrecia did... to me...?" he whispered.

Chaos smirked, his tongue flicking across the hard, dusky flesh. "Ah, that's right, you were unconscious during that time," he murmured into the scarred skin before him. "Want me to help you remember?"

Vincent struggled against the darkness. "How can I know what you're saying is true? You're just trying to spoil her memory," he growled, doing his best to ignore what Chaos's actions were doing to his damned libido.

Chaos frowned up at the blinded ex-Turk. "I may do a lot of nasty things, but I'm no liar." He pushed the memory into Vincent's mind, of when Hojo had found out about Lucrecia experimenting on his own 'failure', and teasing her about how the 'man must be proud, being able to help his beloved even though his body's decaying'. Chaos pushed the headband up to see those lovely red eyes open wide in shock, not even registering the demon. He kissed his host, his tongue invading the human's mouth as he stroked him off.

Vincent's mind had shut down, over-loaded by the memories crashing through his mind and what the demon was doing. He moaned against the demon, cut back to only his baser instincts.

Chaos smirked, pleased with the results, before pulling the headband back down over the gunner's eyes. He formed another item in his free hand, reaching around to rub it against his host's recovering hole.

Vincent arched his back, gasping beautifully as the fake phallus's head passed the first ring of muscles, ending with a breathy moan that made Chaos's own arousal spring to life. Chaos groaned and pushed the dildo deeper into his host, earning small whimpers and moans from the ex-Turk. Chaos released his host's dripping erection as the gunner jerked and twitched, desperate for release. Chaos shoved the device in even deeper before flipping a switch at the base, making it hum with vibrations.

Vincent threw his head back and screamed, his body wracked by a phantom orgasm. He went limp, still shivering, and whimpered. Chaos smirked as the gunner's hips started moving instinctually, trying to find release. He gripped them, halting their movement, and slid his hands down to the ex-Turk's thighs, lifting and parting them as he took a step closer.

Sensing the demon, Vincent wrapped his legs around the demon's waist and leaned into him, shaking with the urge to come. Chaos smirked at his host's eagerness and licked his neck. Vincent shuddered, biting the demon's shoulder to keep from shouting or blathering.

Chaos frowned as he felt his host's teeth in his shoulder, lightly growling. He produced a ball gag in his hand, while grabbing his host's hair and jerking back. Vincent flinched at the pain as he was pulled away, and a ball was forced into his mouth. The demon strapped it in place before smirking in approval. "I'm the one in charge here, host. I won't have you trying to place your marks on me," he grinned before biting the ex-Turks shoulder and moving his hips, rubbing their erections together.

Vincent shuddered as Chaos's hands found the gunner's rear and massaged the pale cheeks. He brushed his hand against the vibrator, causing Vincent to spasm and give a muffled scream as pleasure flashed through his mind, but couldn't finish as pain muddled it. His erection was dripping, and he couldn't stop himself from moving his hips, seeking friction.

Chaos chuckled. "Getting impatient?" he teased, moving his right hand to the front and stroking his host's erection. Vincent's only response was a whimper, making Chaos smirk. He used his left hand to remove the vibrator, as his other hand guided his erection to his host's puckered entrance and pushing in.

Vincent gave a shuddering gasp and moaned as the demon pushed his way past his host's tight, velvet muscles. He whimpered as the demon seated himself as deeply into the gunner as the position allowed, leaning his head against the demon's shoulder and struggling for breath past the gag.

Chaos smirked, nipping at his host's neck as he nudged the still active vibrator against the entrance. His host stiffened and whimpered, pulling against his restraints, guessing at what the demon was planning.

Chaos soothingly hushed Vincent, nuzzling his host's neck, and licking up to his ear. "Be a good boy and take your punishment," he hissed into the gunner's ear as he roughly shoved the device into his host's tight little hole.

Vincent screamed in agony, his back arching as he felt himself tear. Chaos mercilessly pushed the vibrating apparatus until it couldn't go any further. Chaos whined in need at the resulting tightness and the vibrations cast upon his member.

Vincent whimpered as the demon moved, pulling out both his own erection and the pseudo-phallus, before pushing back in, earning a muffled, strangled scream of agony from the gunner. Chaos pulled the vibrator back, leaving himself in, and as he pushed it back in, he pulled out with a moan, making his host whimper and try to pull back. Chaos slapped his host's ass and shoved himself in, earning a sharp cry from him. "As I said, be quiet and take it, and it'll be a lot more fun," the demon whispered into his host's ear.

Vincent shivered and forced himself to remain still, ignoring the blood running down his legs as the demon made a game out of what he did with the vibrator and his own erection in his host's hole, sometimes alternating, while other times thrusting in sync. The ex-Turk's body slowly healed itself, still leaving behind enough blood to act as lube for the demon's game, and the gunner soon found himself rocking his hips again, trying to help him hit that spot that made him see stars.

Chaos buried the vibrator into his host and let go. Instead, he stroked his host's aching member, watching it twitch in need as he pounded into his host, his gauntlet claws drawing blood on his hips. He teasingly caressed the cock ring before sliding it off and whispering into his host's ear before biting him.

"Come."

Vincent cried out around the ball in his mouth as reality shattered and the most powerful orgasm he'd experienced _ripped_ through him, spurred to even more outlandishly feverish heights by the vibrations in his rear and the pounding that the demon refused to let up on. The gunner collapsed against his restraints, leaning heavily on the demon as it kept thrusting into him.

"Hmmm?" Chaos mused when he glanced down. "It's still coming out," he grinned wickedly. His host simply shuddered, spent from the orgasm. Chaos tilted the gunner's hips and increased his thrusts, earning a whimpering moan from the human as he hit the prostate with each thrust, reawakening the gunner's flaccid member.

The demon reached behind himself, gripping his host's ankles, and moving them so that they crossed behind his head, locking them there with restraints made of darkness, achieving a position that allowed him to reach that sweet spot with ease, as well as allow visuals of his cock disappearing into his host and the base of the vibrator. He watched in fascination, slowing his thrusts, earning a whine from his host.

Chaos pushed up his host's headband to see those ruby eyes at half-mast. The gunner was still on auto-pilot, simply giving in to his instincts as his brain worked to accept that the woman he had loved, given his everything for, and had spent more than half his life trying to make amends to, had used and experimented on as if her were just a lab rat.

The demon's mind whirled with emotions at the sight. He was excited, thrilled at the thought that he had such power over the gunner, that all it took were a few words and he would shut down. However, there was another emotion there, niggling in the back of his mind, that he couldn't explain, that made him regret reminding the ex-Turk of what had happened. He pushed the headband past the gunner's hairline and kissed his forehead as he continued thrusting into the Turk.

The vibrations on his shaft were driving him insane, and the tight, rippling heat of his host... he didn't last much longer before he thrust deeply into the ex-Turk, roaring his release. Vincent whimpered, tilting his head back as he felt his stomach distend from it, squeezing his eyes shut. Chaos nipped his throat apologetically and let the darkness release his host's ankles as he undid the strap on the ball gag. Vincent's legs immediately dropped, and he whimpered as the muscles protested movement, his head dropping and his jaw remaining slack as he attempted to catch his breath.

Chaos noticed his host's erect member as he pulled himself out of the gunner, leaving the vibrator in. He dropped to his knees and placed a kiss to the head of his member and slid his lips across the over-sensitized head, sucking the velvety skin and moaning at the taste. He reached to his host's rear and toyed with the vibrator. It didn't take much before his host screamed the demon's name, releasing his load down the demon's throat. Chaos swallowed without hesitation, before sitting back on his heels and removing the vibrator slowly, releasing a trickle of blood and cum once more.

Chaos stood and hugged his host close as the darkness released his arms, leaving the gunner completely limp and dependent on the demon to keep from falling. Vincent's shoulder muscles were protesting the position even more than those in his leg had, and he felt sore everywhere, and darkness was quick to encompass his mind.

As sight returned, he became aware that he was lying on his back as his body attempted to heal itself, lying on the elevator as it slowly descended as his mind began working again. "Chaos...?" he called out softly. The demon remained silent. "Lucrecia _used_ me to... Lucrecia... So, this pain is..." He closed his eyes at the revelation the demon had shown him.

~xXx~

vv: sorry this took so long, Chaos was being uncooperative.

Chaos: *smirks*  
>Vincent: *most of his clothes and hair askew, covered in cuts* I hate you both...<p>

vv: Thank you to those bishies that reviewed! Now please review this one, and I'll try not to hiatus the next AND last one!


End file.
